


Midnight

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Family, Sleepwalking, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 4. "Baby, it's cold outside"





	Midnight

“There you go,” smiled Kate when she laid the mug on the kitchen island.

“Thank you,” Lily beamed before taking a sip.

“Now, you really should try to read something else before bed. Sherlock Holmes is cool, but it’ll always keep wondering and not sleeping.”

The girl shot her mother a look. “I know.”

“And don’t read your dad either, you also won’t be able to sleep.”

“Alexis said it’s only for adults, she said dad wrote it when you weren’t married yet.”

Beckett’s cheek became warm as she remembered certains scenes from Heat Wave. “Right. Yeah, don’t read that.”

Steps coming down the stairs kept Lily from asking anything else.

“Hi, dad!” greeted the child when Castle made it to their floor.

“You can’t sleep either?” offered Beckett, then she frowned.

“Beckett…” they heard him mutter. “Kate…”

“Rick?” the senator tried, but he just stumbled his way to the door and opened it.

“Kate?” once again he spoke.

“Rick!” she rushed to his side, touching his back.

“Mom?” whined Lily.

“It’s okay, baby. He’s just… He’s sleepwalking again” she searched her husband’s face. “Rick, baby, it’s cold outside. Come back inside.” she made him face her.

“Kate,” Castle moved his head, his hands reached for his wife. “Kate.” his tone changed. “Locksat”

“Lock-- No, Rick. It’s over, we’re safe. We did it, baby.” she said.

He stumbled and she caught him into an embrace.

“Kate,” he muttered.

“He’s smiling,” Lily said.

“Rick, I’m here. We’re safe, we’re home. It’s just you, me and Lily here.”

“Lily…” he smiled.

The senator faced her husband. “Still out. He’s heavy. The couch will have to do. Rick, I need you to come with me.”

Much to the muse’s relief, he offered no resistance.

“Lily, you may take your chocolate to bed. I have to take care of your father now.”

The girl nodded and rushed upstairs.

The writer fell down on the couch, his weight bringing Beckett down with him.

“Hmpft!”

Rick was startled awake. “Kate? Hey. What are we doing on the couch?”

“Long story. You did save me, though.”

“From what?” he frowned.

“A close call with The Talk.”

“Oh. Lily?”

“Yeah”

He hugged her close. “Well, anytime you need me, senator.”

“Not like this, though”

“Why?”

“You won’t believe how you got here”

“How?”


End file.
